Bodyguards
IF YOU SEE THIS PAGE THEN PLEASE ADD WHATEVER INFO YOU CAN AND DO NOT REMOVE THIS LINE. Overview Bodyguards are,well,bodyguards of the demon bosses.Before one can actually battle the demon,they have to beat their bodyguards .Some bodyguards obey their boss,some do not.Some love the boss( as is the case with Widow's bodyguards).All bodyguards appear in an increasing order of difficulty.Bodyguards have their own speaking roles,and are the only ones to have them(of course,except bosses). Lynx's bodyguards 1 The first bodyguard of Lynx is Shin. Quotes Shin has no speaking roles. Weapons Shin wields modified daggers. Personality and Appearance There is no hint about shin's personality.He wears a blue robe and has no head protection.His face is half hidden by a veil. 2 The second bodyguard of Lynx is [[Brick|'Brick']] Quotes "Such an insignificant little creature like you could never hope to defeat someone like me." Weapons Brick wields wooden batons. Personality and Appearance He has a confident,vigorous personality. He is naked(at least his visible part is) and has a yellow mohawk.He is very well built and muscular. 3 The third bodyguard of Lynx is [[Needle|'Needle']]. Quotes There's nowhere to run, nowhere to hide! The order will stop at nothing to find you. But that won't be neccescary, for I shall land the killing blow!" Weapons Needle wields sais. Personality and Appearance She has a confident and vulgar personality.She wears a blue shirt,and her under garments are visible. 4 The fourth bodyguard of Lynx is Ghost Quotes "I beat Lynx easily the first time I met him. But when I removed the mask, I saw only a dummy. Then I felt his claws digging into the back of my neck. I have served him ever since." Weapons Ghost wields a ninja sword. Personality and appearance He is a quiet,mysterious guy,who says he defeated Lynx easily the first time,but later found it to be only a dummy,and served Lynx since them.He wears totally black clothing and hides his mouth with a veil,(possibly why he got named 'Ghost'). 5 The fifth and final bodyguard of Lynx is Dandy. Quotes "Order and Peace? Ha! the order is merely a way to hone my already impressive sword skills! And now, I am more than happy to show you them." Weapons Dandy wields ninja swords. Personality and appearance Dandy is a proud warrior with 'already impressive' sword skills.He does not really respect the order and its ways.He wears light brown clothing. Hermit's bodyguards 1 The first bodyguard of Hermit is Dragon. Quotes " "- upon meeting the player. I dont remember what he says.can someone add it? "I lost?Maybe humility should be the lesson i teach if i decide to open my own academy" - on losing to the player. Weapons Dragon wields a staff. Personality and Appearance Dragon is an aspirant to get into Hermit's academy.He wears green clothes,and has a golden wristband. 2 The second bodyguard of Hermit is [[Buffalo|'Buffalo']] Quotes Weapons Buffalo wields crescent knives. Personality and Appearance Buffalo is an aggressive man,and does not respect Hermit.He wears a red robe which is sleeveless,is well built,and has orange hair with a long ponytail. 3 The third bodyguard of Hermit is [[Mantis|'Mantis']] Quotes "This competition is pointless. I shall win, and the secret will end with me." "Beware! Magic dirties the mind and contaminates the soul!" -After defeating him Weapons Mantis wields Oriental sabres. Personality and Appearance He has a confident and vulgar personality.He wears a red robe,and has red tattoos on his arm and forehead. 4 The fourth bodyguard of Hermit is Tiger Quotes "War is the only constant - with Hermit's magic, I will conquer all who oppose me... starting with you!" "There is no shame in being bested by a good soldier." -After defeating him Weapons Tiger wields Steel claws,that have a different attack frenzy than the unlocked ones. Personality and appearance He is a powerful and confident opponent,and unlike most bodyguards,he shows respect to shadow on being defeated.He wears an armored chest plate,and has a kind of gash in the eye. 5 The fifth and final bodyguard of Hermit is''' Crane' Quotes "Sensei, my old teacher. Come to witness the new way? Your teachings are outdated, unimaginative! And this new apprentice... weak and unworthy!" "Crane, how far you have fallen. What have you become? Forsaking the old ways? Forgetting all I have taught you? Shame on you!" -'''Sensei '''talking to Crane "Forgive me, Sensei. I have brought shame to you and myself. Your apprentice has shown me the error of my ways." -After defeating him Weapons Crane is unarmed,the only bodyguard in the whole game to be so.But he is extremely fast,and faster than most,if not all other bodyguards in the game. Personality and appearance Crane was formerly a disciple of 'Sensei.But later he left in search of Hermit's secret,which is arcane magic.He wears grayish robes,with a conical hat.He later leaves Hermit's academy,but returns in the interlude. Butcher's Bodyguards 1 The first bodyguard of Butcher is '''Bird. Quotes * "Hey, guys! How's it going? I'm Bird; it's nice to meet you. Welcome to our little town." -Greeting the player upon reaching Act III * "Wanna see some sights? I'll show you my favorite part of town first - it'll take your breath away... once and for all." * "Please don't hurt me! I just got mixed up with the wrong people, that's all. Let me go and I promise to stop tricking travelers." -After defeating her Weapons Bird wields Knives Personality and Appearance Bird is girl,and the only female bodyguard of Butcher.She wears casual clothes,her abdomen is visible.She has bright pink hair. Her job is to trick travelers,and lead them into deserted parts,and then kill them. 2 The second bodyguard of Butcher is Rhino. Quotes * "No; you've hurt Bird! You will pay for what you've done to my love!" * "Please have mercy!Butcher 'doesn't know about our relationship. He thinks love makes you weak. Please don't tell him about us!" -After defeating him Weapons Rhino wields crescent knives. Personality and Appearance Rhino is aggressive ,and the lover of bird,making them the only couple of the game.He has a reddish mohawk,and his upper body is naked.He has a chain around his body. 3 The third bodyguard of '''Butche'r is [[Bull|'''Bull]].' Quotes * "'Butcher '''is our leader, our guiding star. Even more, he raised me from a little boy. I owe him everything. We all do!" * "I don't understand. Why didn't anyone come to my aid? Could it be that '''Butcher... used me? No. No, I refuse to believe it!" -After defeating him Weapons Bull wields Batons,the most popular choice among bodyguards. Personality and Appearance Bull says that butcher raised him from an orphan and that he owed Butcher for everything.But he did not know that butcher himself had killed his parents.His upper body is naked.He wears a cloth on his head,and is well built. 4 The fourth bodyguard of Butcher is''' Redhead.' Quotes * "You've met '''Bull', that worthless fool? It was Butcher 'himself that killed his parents. I always thought it was a mistake letting that little brat live." * "It used to be all about having fun, breaking rules, being young. But things have changed so much. This... cult... is too serious. It's not fun anymore." -After defeating him Weapons Redhead wields Tonfas. Personality and appearance He is a vain and confident opponent,and reveals that Butcher himself killed the parents of Bull,"The worthless fool".He later says that the cult was once fun,but now its become way too serious. He is well built,with a naked upper body,and he is a redhead. 5 The fifth and final bodyguard of Butcher is 'Reaper Quotes * "I hear the gentle whisper of your blood speaking to me. Come, and I will free it from that confining cocoon." * "My defeat means nothing. This island will be your grave .Butcher 'will take your life away." -After defeating him Weapons Reaper uses a Kusarigama,and is the first and one of the only two to use the weapon(the other is puma,but her kusarigama is unobtainable as of yet).He is fast,and wields a high damage dealing weapon. Personality and appearance Reaper is a cold,mysterious bodyguard.He is strong,quite possibly one of the stronger bodyguards in the game.He wears a blue hooded shirt. Wasp's BodyguardsCategory:Shadow Fight 2Category:GameplayCategory:Bodyguards and demonsCategory:Bodyguards 1 The first bodyguard of 'Wasp 'is 'Kraken. Quotes * Who the hell are you? This port is closed. But... You've got a nice ship there - I claim it in the name of New Blood! * So you're a tough one, eh? Let's see how far you get... Weapons Kraken wield a dadao. Personality and Appearance Kraken is a well built,bald bodyguard.Upon seeing shadow and the others,he claimed their ship,ending in a fight with shadow,where he lost. 2 The second bodyguard of Wasp is Cleaver. Quotes * The Pirate King disappears without a trace, Wasp takes over, and nobody asks where her father went! * She had something to do with it, I tell ya. I don't trust that wench, and neither should you! Weapons Cleaver wields Big swords.. Personality and Appearance Cleaver is a member of the new blood,and believes that wasp somehow got rid of the pirate king. His upper body is naked,and wears a cloth on the head. 3 The third bodyguard of Wasp is Shark. Quotes * Wasp's old dogs sent you, eh? They put their money on the wrong guy. I'll hoist you over the yardarm and you'll sink like the rest! * Your strength belongs with New Blood! The Pirate King disappeared because of his ungrateful daughter - and you're helping spread her lies! Weapons Shark wields Krises. Personality and Appearance Shark too believes that wasp had something to do with the pirate king's disappearance.She is the only female bodyguard of Wasp. 4 The fourth bodyguard of Wasp 'is 'Bosun Quotes * I saw you deal with that mutineer bilge Kraken. You know, Wasp could use a warrior like you. * Deal with the rest of those New Blood fools and the captain will make you rich! * So, you have dealt with the mutineers and come for your reward? * Wasp was going to give you an audience until she saw you with that profiteer Sly! He's been selling weapons to New Blood! * We stand to lose this war because of the likes of you. Brothers killing brothers, and you profit from their suffering. You won't leave this city alive! Weapons Bosun wields a glaive. Personality and appearance He is an advisor of Wasp.He is elderly, and says that if he can beat all the new blood members,then wasp would reward him.But then,on seeing him with [[Sly|'Sly']],'who sold weapons to the New blood,wasp no longer favored them. He wears a sleevelesss brown vest. 5 The fifth and final bodyguard of 'Wasp is Whaler Quotes * "What's that silly girl gotten herself into now? If it weren't for me,'Wasp'would be long dead. You're just another mess for me to clean up!" * "If only the'Pirate King'were here - none of this would be happening! Damn that girl and her selfish acts!"-After defeating him Weapons Whaler wields a Trident Personality and appearance Whaler is an old apprentice of the Pirate King, which then became an advisor for Wasp.He wears a red and black sleeveless,unbuttoned shirt.He is calm,and not vulgar like most bodyguards. Widow's Bodyguards. 1 The first bodyguard of Widow 'is [[Irbis|'Irbis]].' Quotes * 'Widow is my goddess! I would give all the riches in the world just to see her smile at me.I saw the way you were looking at her... Her face will be the last thing you ever see!' * ''"I came as a marauder, but something changed. There's a light in my heart for'Widow. But I failed. I... I am not worthy of her affection."''-After defeating him Weapons Irbis uses batons,the most popular choice of bodyguards. Personality and Appearance Irbis has white hair,and wears a sleeveless coat.He is madly in love with widow,and hates shadow because of the way shadow looked at widow. 2 The second bodyguard of Widow is Wolf Quotes * "I'm the last of my tribe. The spirits showed me the way to the most miraculous woman I've ever seen. I sacrificed much to attract her attention; I can't allow you to steal her from me now!" * "She came from nowhere as we hunted. We were dumbstruck. When I finally came to my senses, blood stained my hands, and my brothers were no more..."-After defeating him Weapons Wolf uses ninja swords. Personality and Appearance Wolf wears grey clothes and hates shadow for being talked to by widow.He later reveals he was the last of his hunter's clan. 3 The third bodyguard of Widow is Capra Quotes * Maybe I'm not as young or strong as I used to be, but my experience will win over your arrogance! The woman will be mine." * "Am I cursed? Love has driven me to madness and brought me to my knees, turning me into a mindless youth. But my body can't keep up with my ambitions. I'm just a lonely, pathetic, old man."-After defeating him Weapons Capra wields a silver spear. Personality and Appearance He is aged,and says that he's been pursuing widow for longtime.He wears a blue shirt,and wears a belt with a buckle shaped like a capra(ironically). 4 The fourth bodyguard of widow is Bear. Quotes * "You'll go no farther.'Widow'has chosen me as her favored watchdog, and I am to stop anyone from coming to see her. Prepare to feel my fists!" * "She has a strange power over men, beyond her beauty - it's magic! I can't resist, but I see her true nature. She is cruel and evil. I'm begging you: free me from this misery!"-After defeating him Weapons Bear wields a northern hammer. Personality and appearance He wears brown clothing,and is large and well built.He has a long brown ponytail.He has a brown belt with a diamond and a horn sticking out on each side.He too was in love with widow,but later on being defeated,came out of her spell. 5 The fifth and final bodyguard of Widow is Quotes * "I don't need some magic spell to love'Widow'. Her power over men excites me. Love is the perfect way to rob you men of your free will. But somehow you're beyond her control... so I'll fix it!" * "You're a perfect representative of your kind - vain and self-satisfied!'Widow'will punish you and turn you into her favorite little toy. Mark my words!"-After defeating her Weapons Puma wields a kind of unobtainable kusarigama. Personality and appearance Puma is the only female bodyguard of widow,and says that she loves widow not under some magic spell,but for her virtues.She is tanned and wears a belt with a purple gem.On being defeated she criticises shadow and says he " is a perfect example of his kind,selfish and vain" . Shogun's bodyguards. Trivia * All demons have bodyguards. *All bosses have 5 bodyguards,except possibly shogun,because of the Mercenary team of General. * Only General possesses his own bodyguards,the Mercenaries. * As of yet,only corporal possesses a Magic unobtainable by the player. * All of Shogun's bodyguards,and puma have weapons unobtainable by the player. * Batons are the most popular weapon choice of Bodyguards. * Followed by Crescent knives and ninja swords. * Only Cleaver and Ghost wield Gem weapons. * Crane is the only unarmed bodyguard. * No bodyguard of any Act can be fought on the first Xp level of that Act. * Only one bodyguard can be fought per Xp level,regardless of your experience or equipment. * All bodyguards have speaking roles,except Shin. * All bodyguards return in the interlude. * There are more Male bodyguards than females. * No demon has more than 1 female bodyguard. * Hermit and shogun have no female bodyguards. * Most bodyguards have their names based upon their personality or weapons. SHIN(Bodyguard 1.1).png|Shin,First bodyguard of Lynx|link=Shin Brick.jpg|Brick,second bodyguard of lynx|link=Brick Needle-0.jpg|Needle,third bodyguard of lynx|link=Needle Ghost.jpg|Ghost,4th bodyguard of lynx|link=Ghost 1.5 Don't know.jpg|dandy, 5th and final bodyguards of lynx|link=Dandy Bird.jpg Crane.jpg Dragon.jpg Image-1403648250.jpg Image-1403648282.jpg Image-1404653213.jpg Image-1404653278.jpg Image-1404653439.jpg Image-1421467127.jpg Image-1421467581.jpg Image-1421468007.jpg Image-1421468265.jpg Image-1421468878.jpg Image-1421469212.jpg Image-1421469539.jpg Image-1421469733.jpg Image-1421469921.jpg Kraken.jpg Rhino.jpg Tiger.jpg